Starting a new life
by rosaji
Summary: What will Mai do after SPR is close and everyone left... find out
1. Chapter 1

**STARTING A NEW LIFE**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

********Chapter 1********

What am I going to do now? Everybody left and I am alone again. Sitting in her living room drinking a cup of tea Mai started to remember the good times. That is all she had left and she had to live with that, only memories.

The next day she woke up and got ready to go to school, getting herself mentally prepared. She had new goals now, finish school and move on with her life.

For Mai time went by slowly, but she did her best to continue and as the time passed she grew up as a person and her grades where excellent, so much that she got scholarships from different universities.

In her free time, that she made sure not to have much of it , the memories of the past came back. She remembered when she worked at SPR and had a family. Even now that she did great with her studies and also had enough money to live better, she still felt lonely. That feeling invaded her once in a while, of course she had friends but they also had their own life, family, boyfriends and work so they didn't have much time for her.

Since the failure of her confession or the rejection of Naru she never opened her heart to anyone else again. Her adoptive family slowly had been tearing apart and she rarely sees them.

She will soon be leaving Japan to take some advanced classes, she felt nervous thinking that she will go to London. Just to think that she would see Naru again, what would he think of her? Would he approve of the things that she had done lately? Would he even remember her? May be she was worrying in vain and he doesn't even remember her, yeah! He was an important person and had everything. She was so dumb, of course he didn't even remember her; she was the only one living out of memories.

Even now that she knew she didn't love him, she wanted to be his friend. She valued him a lot; he was her 1st love and her happiest memories where when she worked at SPR.

A month went by and now her friends and her where in a plane on their way to London. As soon as they got there they were taken to the school dormitories, Mai noticed that everything was different. When night came, she looked out of the window and it felt like she was starting a new life.

The next morning they got their class schedule.

"Mai look at this"

Mai felt the color of her face drain when she notice the name of Oliver Davis as one of her teachers, not only that but also the names of Madoka and Lin where on the list.

"No! This can be possible! Why is this happening?" Mai whined

"But Mai I thought you might be happy to see him again, he is the love of your life" Michiru joked.

"What! I feel nothing towards that tea addicted jerk!" Mai shouted

"Don't worry Mai everything is going to be fine" Michiru tried to comfort her.

"Yeah you're right! Maybe he doesn't even remember me, I'm not even going to worry about it" Mai stated

"I have more brain cells than you, of course I remember a klutz assistant" Naru said crossing his arms.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**STARTING A NEW LIFE**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**Thanks for the reviews**

*************Chapter 2*************

"AAAHHHHHH! Naru! Don't do that ! Do you want me to have a heart attack?" Mai said placing her hand over her heart trying to calm down.

"You never change, always so distracted" He said

"Who do you think you are to scare me like that!" she shouted

"Your teacher of course, so please pay attention when you are walking" Naru stated

And the same way he appeared he disappeared, Mai and Michiru looked at each other thinking that they just imagine what had happen.

Michiru said goodbye to Mai heading to her first class, Mai didn't have classes for an hour and started to walk until she found an area that was deserted with a huge tree.

Mai decided to relax a little before her classes started, she took a seat, the view was beautiful and everything was so calm.

"Hello Mai!"

Mai's book flew in the air "Ahhh Lin!"

Lin's lips turned up to show a tiny smile while he caught the book with one hand "I'm sorry Mai, it wasn't my intention to scare you" he said giving the book back

"Oh no Lin! Don't worry about it I have to pay more attention to my surroundings, is just that this place is beautiful!" she said reaching to get her book back.

Lin got closer to Mai and he observed how much she had grown since the last time he saw her. He always thought they should have brought her with them to London when they returned. All this time he wondered what had happen with her when they left. Sometimes he thought of going back to Japan or calling her but when they got back they had so much work to do and Naru started working more and that increase his work load also. When he saw her name in the list of the exchange students, he was happy to find out that she was doing well at school and couldn't help to feel excited to see her again. And now that he was seen her in front of him, he couldn't help think that she looked beautiful.

Yes, he the one that had all that hatred toward the Japanese couldn't deny that he was in love with the Japanese girl in front of him. Since the case of Suwa he hasn't been able to get her out of his head, work helped but always at the end of the day he couldn't help think of her. He always woke up and wished her the best and to have a good day, when he was going to bed he also wished her to have a good night and sweet dreams. Yes he was pathetic like that, he never thought of himself as pathetic in anyway but love was not his thing, he hardly talked and she was a chatter box, he didn't have many friends and she was as friendly as can be, everyone like her instantly…well they were total opposites but if he thought about it opposites attract so there was a possibility.

"Lin, Lin, Lin" Mai said pulling his sleeve.

"Oh sorry Mai my mind was somewhere else" he apologized

Mai smiled "Lin, I have never seen you so distracted"

Lin at seen her smile felt his heart speed up "I apologize; I had so much work lately. How had you been?"

"oh everything is well, I have been studying a lot. That's my life study, study,study and when I have some free time study some more " she said laughing, she knew her life was pathetic if what she had could be consider a life. "What about you? What's new?"

"Like always working, Mai I have to go but if you want we can have dinner together.

"Seriously?! I'll love that!" Mai said cheerfully

"Ok, then after classes we can meet here again" Lin said

Mai got closer and gave him a hug "Is good to see you again Lin"

Lin returned the hug and gave her a kiss on her head, even do Mai had grown he still was taller than her, she now reached his shoulders.

Mai blushed, she thought that been in his arms was very comfortable. She wished that someday she will find someone that will want to be with her and may be….. no! Mai you can't dream like that life is not a fairy tale and you know it!.

After a few minutes went by they both said their good byes and each headed to where they needed to be.

During the day Lin was distracted, more like nervous to see her again.

Naru was walking down the hall and found Lin walking, after a while trying to get his attention, he tapped his shoulder.

"Oh yes, how can I help you Oliver"

"I have been trying to get your attention for a while and you were not answering, Is something going on?" Naru asked

"No" Lin answered

"Ok we have work to do, we'll start with..."

Lin interrupted him " I'm sorry Oliver but I can't today, I have a thing that I have to do"

"Since when?" Naru asked slightly irritated, 'what is he hiding' he thought

"Is a last minute thing that came up, I apologize Oliver but you'll have to work without me today"

Lin stated walking 'may be from now on my life won't be only work' he though

Naru just stared at Lin's back this was so uncommon 'what is happening with him? Lin has never let me work by myself' He started following him wanting to know what was going on. Naru stopped when he saw that Lin was greeting someone 'Mai! He has plans with Mai?!'

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think…thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**STARTING A NEW LIFE**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

************Chapter 3************

When Naru saw that Lin taking Mai's hand he froze, he had never though they were friends, of course they work together but when did they develop a friendship? And now Lin left him with work because of her?

Naru decided to follow them, not that he was jealous but Lin was his friend or so he thought but Lin didn't want to tell him about his plans , why would he hide this from him, maybe it was nothing that is why he didn't mention anything right now and he will tell him about it later.

Lin took Mai to his favorite restaurant. They got seated and were given the menu. Mai looked so confused looking at the menu, she glance up to look at Lin.

"ummm Lin I have never had any of this food, what is good?"

"What do you usually like, meat, chicken, fish, pasta ,salad?"

"I think I will go with pasta"

"The fettuccini is good"

"Ok then I'll have that" Mai said

"Ok then"

From the outside of the restaurant Oliver watched them, they talked and order food 'that is all I needed to see, I'll talk to him tomorrow' he thought and left.

Back inside of the restaurant. Lin was trying to show Mai how to eat pasta with a fork.

"This is awful! I never thought it will be so difficult" Mai complained

"Is not that hard try it again" he encouraged her

"I have seen this in the movies and it didn't look that hard" Mai pouted failing to get any pasta in her mouth again.

Lin chuckled at her reactions, she looked so cute pouting. "it just takes practice"

"but I'm not going to be able to eat " she whined

He grabbed the fork with some of her pasta "here" he raised the fork to her mouth

Mai blushed but she leaned in to eat the food. After she finished eating her pasta. She started talking about her studies and her friends back in Japan, while Lin talked about his work at BSPR and his family.

Mai was surprised to hear Lin talk; he was so reserved and rarely talked. She enjoyed this side of Lin and his family sounded interesting.

"My mother is convinced that I will never marry, so she got my bothers to set me up on a few dates. It was the most horrible thing that I have experience, it was a disaster." Lin groaned, just remembering those experiences made him shudder.

Mai couldn't resist anymore she burst out laughing, it was the 1st time in her life that she saw fear in his eyes.

Lin decided to share a little bit more, he liked seen her laugh even if she was laughing at his expense "well you wouldn't be laughing if someone set you up on a date with a someone that could be your mother and they would latch on to you all night" he sighed running his hand thru his hair. "I actually think that my brothers did that on purpose"

Mai was still laughing; it was too funny, just to think about Lin going thru that was hilarious. He was a serious person and he didn't like to be touched usually, especially by someone that he didn't know. Between giggles Mai said "I'm sorry that happen, you must be traumatized!"

"Well I made sure my brothers paid for what they did" he said with a smirk

"Knowing you, I beat that was scary for them" she shudder just thinking what he could have done.

Lin laughed "it sure was"

"How could you handle someone been that close, I remember when we had the case in the church they say that you pushed me away"

"Well you were possessed and my shiki wanted to attack you" he stated, not wanting to remember the big mistake he did during that case… "I wouldn't mind you latching to me right now"

Mai almost choke on her drink, she looked eyes with him not sure if she heard right "huh?...what ?"

"I said I wouldn't mind you"

"Oh! Ummmm ok!" Mai responded biting her lip, she really didn't know what to say to that

Lin chuckled at her reaction, she was still shy " let's just get to get to know each other better…will that be alright with you?"

Mai looked up, she liked Lin but he deserved better than her "Lin you really don't want someone like me" she looked down, stared fidgeting while she continued talking "I… I well am an orphan, have no one and nothing. If it wasn't for scholarships and my part time job I wouldn't even be here. I honestly think you could do much better than me you know..…you have a family, a good job and educated. You deserve better"

Lin was shocked by what she said, did she really though so little of herself "Mai, I think you don't see yourself clearly. I see a strong beautiful woman in front of me; you have fought for what you want, worked hard to get here. Even when you have no family, you chose a good path, is not easy to survive after losing your parents so young especially for a women. How can you not see that?"

Mai looked up with tears in her eyes; she had never thought about it like that, she always saw the orphan girl that people pitied. She hated saying that she had no parents because people changed after they found out.

Lin reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze "I'll be there for you, if you let me"

Mai couldn't speak so she just nodded.

Lin gave her a tiny smile which she returned.

The waitress came back you the dessert, and Mai been a sugar lover couldn't help but start eating her lava cake (chocolate cake with liquid chocolate inside served with vanilla ice cream and raspberries, FYI my favorite dessert ). When she took the first bite she moaned 'it was the best thing ever' she thought.

Lin just stared at her; every time she took a bite of her dessert she closed her eyes and moaned' It must be very good' he thought. Even the tables next to them were looking at her. He decided to tease her a little "honey wait to we get home to make those noises"

Mai opened her eyes and looked at Lin who was smirking; she then noticed that other people were watching her…she blushed crimson. "Will you like to try it? Is really good."

"I figure as much, with all the moaning that you were doing"

"Lin-san! Stop that! You're embarrassing me" she whined.

"Am I? I didn't noticed, my apologies Taniyama-san" he chuckled.

"Is not funny!" She huffed crossing her arms and pouted

Lin thought she looked beautiful angry, she was pouting and her cheeks flushed. "I'll love to try it Mai" he said in a more serious tone.

Mai then grabbed the fork getting the desert she raided it to feed him "say aahhhh" she said smiling

Lin opened his mouth letting her feed him.

After some more embarrassing stories from Lin's dates and making plans for the weekend to go sight seen he paid the bill, Lin took Mai back to the dorms. He walked her to her door to make sure she was safe.

Mai stopped in front of her door and then grabbed the front of his coat, pulling him down to give him a peek on the lips, saying a rushed good night she stepped into her room closing the door almost in his face.

Lin just stood in front of the door shocked; he then mumbled a "good night" and left with a smile on his face.

Mai was with her back on the door, blushing with her hand on her heart that was beating so fast trying to calm down; she couldn't believe she had just done that. She smiled and then started to get ready to go to bed.

When she was lying in her bed she wondered if she finally would have a life and someone to share it with. She was looking forward to the next day…..She feel sleep with a smile on her face.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please leave me a review, comments and suggestions are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**STARTING A NEW LIFE**

**I don't own ghost hunt **

************CHAPTER 4************

The next day Mai woke up from the best sleep she had ever had in a long time. She got ready to start the day. She ate her breakfast, and then got her books to go to her classes. The day went great, she actually liked her classes but she was given so many assignments that she thought she will never finish them in time. She will have to work hard and maybe drink a lot of tea. On her way back to her dorm Lin caught up with her, she was happy to see him again.

"Hello Mai!" Lin greeted

"Hi Lin!" she smiled at him

"How where your classes today?"

"Well I really like them, very interesting mmmm…. I think I will be learning a lot. Oh! And I go tons of homework, I also sign up for the internship at BSPR. I want to do so much I think I won't have time to even sleep" she laughed

Lin chuckled, she wanted to do so much, she was like full of energy. "Remember to give yourself time to rest also; you don't want to be like me. I also could help you, if you want"

Mai looked up at him, he was so tall, she had grown but she was still much shorter than him "Thank you I think I might need help, Yasu used to tutor me sometimes. He wouldn't leave me alone until I got it, it was horrible!"

Lin remembered the mischievous Yasu, he was very smart and very good scholar. He could imagine Yasu doing everything he could so Mai could understand him. "well, I wouldn't mind doing the same"

Mai blushed and nodded she liked the idea of spending more time with Lin.

"Here my number, call me if you need anything, whatever it is call" Lin said giving her a card. " I have to go, Naru wants us to do more work"

Mai rolled her eyes , Naru was still a workaholic .  
She said good bye and saw him leave, she liked seen him walk. He was tall, broad shoulders and the way he dressed made him look very handsome. He also has a very strong presence, demanding attention and respect. She wondered how he saw her. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to go and get her work done.

**BSPR -Oliver's Davis office**

Oliver was reading over some case files, his thoughts suddenly turned to Mai. She had changed so much since the time he lived in Japan. He now knew that she had been doing very well with her studies, she had always been smart but he like teasing her and call her an idiot like he did with his brother. Gene and Mai had the same personality, they were the only ones that would stand up to him or make him feel alive. He had missed her, not in the romantic way but as a friend.

He couldn't help tease her yesterday when he first saw her, she always reacted the way he liked and he couldn't help to feel somehow alive again. He could also see that Lin saw it the same way; he had never seen Lin acting the way he did yesterday. Oliver smiled for the first time in a long time, a really sincere smile and he couldn't help to think that she brought happiness to their lives; she was like a light in his dark world.

Oliver heard a gasp coming from the door and he turned to see the person who came in to the office without knocking. His mother and Madoka where standing there, they looked shocked. Luella his mother ran to his side and hugged him, tears falling but smiling.

"Noll, you were smiling" Luella said still not letting go of him, his mother is the sweetest woman he have ever meet. She cared too much, even when he didn't show his affection to her she knew that he loved her. Also she was the only one that hugged him other than Gene, he could never tell her not to because he didn't want her to hurt.

"Mother"

"Oh Noll, what happen? tell me, who made you smile? I want to meet my future daughter" Luella said hugging him tightly

"I beat I know who it is" Madoka teased

"Madoka!"

Luella turned to see Madoka "you know! Who is it? Why didn't you say anything before?" Luella asked happily, oh she couldn't wait to meet her.

"Mai of course" Madoka smiled remembering the way Noll acted with his ex-assistant

Luella ran toward Madoka and hugged her, they both started to jump with excitement. Oliver couldn't help to roll his eyes at the childish behavior of his mother and mentor.

"Is not what you think mother, Lin is seen her"

"WHAT!" Luella and Madoka said at the same time.

Oliver smirked "I followed them yesterday, they were on a date" that will get them off of him and Lin would have to suffer now

Madoka's eyes widen "I can't believe it!"

Luella frowned, her dreams of having grandchildren disappeared again, but then Lin would let her help Mai with their children, it will be fun. She smiled again.

Lin entered the office in that moment and was ambushed by Luella and Madoka, both hugging him and saying congratulations. They dragged him to the sofa. Lin wondered how the 2 fragile looking women where so strong.

"I want to hear everything" Madoka said

Lin looked at Oliver, who just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Lin narrowed his eyes at him, what was all this about.

"Don't think Noll will help you get out of this Lin, I want to know about Mai" Madoka said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Luella nodded rapidly.

Lin narrowed his eyes at her and then his face soften "there is nothing to tell"

"Lin, they know about yesterday's dinner" Oliver said

"We went out for dinner" he said in a flat tone

Madoka giggled "so finally you are going out, I thought that day will never come"

Luella pouted "So when am I going to meet her? I'm the only one that hasn't meet her"

"You have , she was Noll's assistant in Japan. She's now here, goes to Cambridge" Lin said

Luella looked at Madoka, the second one nodded.

"Whatever you two are thinking stop, Mai needs to study"

"Oh he's so cute been protective" Luella coed but totally ignoring him

Madoka giggled "oh common Koujo! We only want to spoil her a little"

"You will never stop them" Oliver said

"I know" Lin said resigned and watched both women leave the office waving

"so, have something to tell me" Oliver said smirking, he never had been a gossip person but Lin was his only friend and honesty he was curious, he never thought Lin will go for someone that was Japanese.

Lin looked up, the boy was happy?! It had been a long time since he saw Noll at least have a hint of teasing in his tone "we went out for dinner"

Oliver rolled his "I know that already!"

"I like her" he informed

"Lin tell me something I don't know"

"You knew?" Lin asked shocked

"I saw you with her yesterday"

"She's been on my mind since we left"

"I missed her also, but after the confession it was not a good idea to contact her"

Lin nodded "You are ok with this?"

"Lin I see her as a friend, she reminds me of my brother. That are my feelings toward her"

Lin was glad to hear that, he mention a few things about the date. After that both got back to work.

**Mai's dorm**

Mai was looking from book to book trying to figure out what essay she should write when she heard a knock , she stood up to answer and as soon as she open the door she was tackled by a pink blur.

"Mai-chan!"

Mai looked at Madoka and hugged her "I missed you Madoka"

Madoka laughed and picked up the small brunette " this in Luella Naru's mother , we come to steal you away, we need to catch up" Madoka grabbed Mai pulling her out of her apartment not giving her any chance to answer or argue. "Luella get her coat and keys"

"Madoka I have things to do" Mai complain trying to get out of Madoka's grip

"Nah! You have plenty of time, now we are having some girl time!"

Luella and Madoka dragged Mai to the car and headed off for some girl time.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

**Starting a new life**

**I don't own ghost hunt**

********CHAPTER 5********

Mai was dragged from the car to a very nice restaurant by Madoka. Mai couldn't help to admire who strong and energetic Madoka was, she seemed full of life.

After they were sited Madoka started

"Well Mai-chan what is new?"

"Nothing really"Mai responded

"Nothing huh? Well tell me about last night? Did you and Lin-sensei did naughty things? Huh?" Madoka tease

Mai's face couldn't be more red, she felt her body heat at the comment " Madoka! Don't say such things!"

Madoka shrugged " why not? Your a girl, he is a men, and things happen"

Mai wanted the earth to swallow her right then and there

"Oh isn't she the cutest Luella ? She's all embarrassed "

" is ok my dear , you don't have to say anything that you don't want . But just promise me that I can help with the babies you both will and make it soon because I'm not getting any younger" Luella said smiling

Mai's eyes widen "ba-babies?"

Luella sipped her tea and then answered "Yeah 2,3 or 4 , the more the better . I want to see my house full of children and listen to their laughs" she said dreamily

"But I'm here to study, I -I 'm bit married or have a boyfriend . I don't think I will have that many children and not this soon" Mai answered

Madoka looked at Luella and grinned "well Mai-chan tell you what, Luella and I can convince Koujo to give you a one on one sex ed class , no text material just practice hand on kind of class... You understand, right?"

Mai gulped and lowered her head understanding clearly what she meant " well you see I have always thought if I ever get married I wanted my husband to be my first. I don't have much to offer anyone so I thought well you know" she said

Luella and Madoka understood, they both smiled back at Mai.

"Mai we know , we are only joking " Madoka said

"Well dear I have to be clear that I still want to help with the babies. You'll have our full support when you are ready" Luella said she turned to Madoka " I guess wedding planning then?"

Madoka nodded eagerly while Mai groaned ' here we go again' she though

After many cups of tea, pastries and much discussion of what Mai would like in a future wedding the 3 left the restaurant to do some shopping . The 2 older women dragged a much annoyed Mai to several stores and even after protesting they ended up getting her so much clothes that she didn't know she would ever wear. She draw a line when they started to talk undergarments and left the store only to be dragged back into it.

Mai left the store all red after they got her some things that "Lin would like" they said. She would make sure to hide them underneath her bed and hope to never see those things again.

" I had so much fun! I never had a daughter so I never knew shopping could be this fun" Luella smiled, Gene was the only one that liked shopping but he had his limits , Oliver and Martin refused to step in a mall especially with her.

Madoka nodded while she tried to drive in a car with limited space due to all the bags " girls are fun! When I have children I want to have only girls, there is so much to buy!"  
Mai was buried in the back seat, amazed that they had bought so much " your husband would go broke if that happens" commented  
The 3 laughed .

Madoka and Luella left Mai at the dorms, while they headed to their homes.

Mai huffed dragging the bags up the stairs 'why did she allowed them to buy her so many things ? Oh yeah! She didn't have an option. Those 2 where unstoppable' Mai smiled, she wondered how Naru handled his mother because she seemed like no one could say no to her and if they did, she was sure the women would find a way to get her way.

"Need any help with all that?"

Mai looked up and smiled "yes please"

Lin went down the stair and help her with most of the bags "I knew this will happen"

Mai turned to see him " you knew and didn't warned me?"

Lin shrugged "well even if I did there was no escaping" he said resigned

"Yeah, I guess you are right" Mai admitted. " so you came to help me or free me from them ?"She opened her door and let him pass

"I was worried of what they might do" he admitted

Mai smiled she was thankful for his concerned "would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please"

" I know there isn't much space but you can sit there if you like" she said pointing at at the bed opposite of her own.

"You are not sharing the room?" Lin asked

"No, they said that I'll be the only one here. My friend Michiru got her own room also. We planned on sharing if we had to, but honestly I'm happy we don't she is kinda messy and also she snores very loud" she laughed " she totally denies it but my friend Keiko and I have it on video, even with that she says is not her" she rolled her eyes

Mai continue her rambling while preparing tea "For what they said a lot of people decided not to stay in the dorm. I also asked if they can take the bed and the desk so I can put a table there and they said yes. It will give me more space"

"That sounds like a good idea" he said looking around

"Tea ready!" She said taking the cup to him

Lin took a sip and he relaxed, he never said it but she made excellent tea. He remember Noll asking for it all the time and how frustrated she will become because of that."Thank you, you make great tea Mai"

Mai smiled he had never complimented her, of course he always said thank you not like Naru that never used his manners but never said anything else. She liked this part of Lin that she was getting to know. " I'll make you tea whenever you want just don't tell Naru I don't want him making me his tea slave" she joked

" he is going to be jealous "

"Well if he uses his manners he might get a cup" she stated

" hn, I don't know ? That might be asking to much" he joked

Mai put her finger in her chin thinking " hmmm I think you are right"

They knew Naru well enough to know that it would take too much for him to be polite with her about asking for tea.

"So how did the shopping go?" Lin asked

Mai groaned " horrible! as you can see" she said pointing at the bags that sat on top of her bed

"What is all that?"

"Well? according to them just the essentials. Honestly it was terrifying"

" I beat" he said eying some of the bags and raised an eyebrow "are you going to show me ?"

The mental images of some things came to her mind, she really didn't want to show him those things. She started to blush " um I think I'm kinda tired if trying on things "

"You don't have to show me everything" he said calmly " what about just what is in that pink bag?" He suggested fully aware of the items that they sold at that store

Mai paled and then turn crimson just thinking about the items , a laugh broke her out of her thoughts and she narrowed her eyes at him. He knew what was in there, she was sure.

"Lin-San ! That is not funny!" She chaste him

" I would disagree Mai" he said with a smirk

Mai had to admit that he look very handsome, her mind was going blank. Then she noticed he was in front of her. His hand stared caressing her cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed you are beautiful and I'm sure you look great in whatever you wear. You don't have to wear them if you don't want " he said tenderly

"They are horrible! I don't understand how is that consider underwear,they are only strings and some small piece of fabric ! The don't cover anything " She huffed

That had Lin wondering what she got but he shook his head trying to get those images away "like I said you don't have to wear them" he said "I think they bought them for you as a joke" he said trying to comfort her

Mai scoffed "I don't think so" she said remembering the lessons on how to be seductive and sexy that they gave her .

"Ok let's forget about that" he said pulling her to sit next to him "show me something that you really liked"

Mai pulled a few items and showed him, they spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know each other better.  
By the time he had to leave Mai was feeling very comfortable.

Mai closed her door, smiling and let out sigh thinking about the short but sweet kissed they shared before he left.

For the first time in a while she was looking forward to tomorrow.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Updated 1/12/16


End file.
